Domino City
Domino City ( , Domino-chō) is a fictional Japanese city in the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series. It is the home of Yugi Muto and the main setting of many storylines. At one point in the English dub of the anime, it is erroneously said to be in the United States. The city is named after the domino game tile. Many of Yami Yugi's Shadow Games and the Battle City, D1 Grand Prix, Fortune Cup and World Racing Grand Prix tournaments all took place in Domino City. Almost all the residents were wiped out when Trueman stormed the city, but restored after the defeat of Nightshroud. The Zero Reverse Ener-D incident split the city into two parts, the modernized New Domino City and the isolated poverty-stricken Satellite island. The battle between the Signers and Dark Signers took place in the city. Afterwards, Satellite and New Domino were reunited in equality. 200 years later, the city's use of Ener-D resulted in the Meklord Emperor invasion and genocide. The apocalypse survivors turned the Satellite remnants into the Divine Temple, with the intent of sending it to the past to crush Domino City and prevent the genocide. Ultimately the city was not destroyed and the residents took care to prevent the future apocalypse from happening again. History 1990s In 1996, Atem reawakened in Yugi Muto's body, as Yami Yugi, in Domino City. He defeated many people who wronged Yugi and his friends in various Shadow Games, within the city, and inflicted Penalty Games on the losers. , where Battle City began and where time travelers arrived.]] Mythical powers from Ancient civilizations were awakened in the city, including the Egyptian Millennium Items, Egyptian Gods, the Chinese Dragon Cards, the Atlantean Orichalcos and Duel Monster Spirits, usually resulting in Shadow Games involving Yami Yugi. Exhibitions such as Egypt Unearthed and The Art of Egypt took place in Domino City Museum, as did the Shadow RPG. Seto Kaiba opened the first Kaiba Land, with Death-T designed to kill the Yugis as its main attraction. At a later date, Kaiba hosted the Battle City Duel Monsters tournament, using the entire city as its battlefield. Jaden Yuki was transported from about 2000s to Domino Plaza in this time period. For the duration of his visit, other people were not present with the exception of Yugi Muto and clocks had stopped. The two engaged in a Duel before Jaden was sent back to his time. In another altered timeline, Paradox traveled from 22XX to Domino City in this time period, in an attempt to kill Maximillion Pegasus at a publicity event and destroy the game of Duel Monsters in order to prevent his apocalyptic future from happening. However he was followed through time by Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki, who together with Yugi and Yami Yugi defeated Paradox.Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time 2000s In 2006, ; shows Jaden's enrollment date to be 2004. The later part of his second year is 2006 students from Duel Academy went on a field trip to Domino City. Some students were shown many of the iconic locations from Battle City and forced into Duels with Sarina and The Light Brigade. — 79: " " Trueman attempted to purge the world of human life. When someone felt negative emotions, he was able to materialize through their Duel Monsters cards and absorb the human into the World of Darkness, causing any trace of their existence, including people's memories to be erased. He was successful in absorbing the souls of many citizens of Domino, with Seto Kaiba being a known exception. 20XX In the 21st century, Domino came to rely heavily on Ener-D as a power source. However an overload caused the Ener-D reactor to spin in the opposite direction and cause the Zero Reverse effect, a disastrous tectonic shift, which caused a portion of the city to break off and opened a gateway to the Netherworld. The portion of city that broke off became the island, Satellite, while the remainder became known as New Domino City. The Satellite island became an isolated community for criminals and people living in poverty. The island suffered urban decay and was used as a recycling plant for the waste from New Domino, with residents of Satellite working in factories. The Satellite community were denied the luxuries that New Domino residents got, were not allowed to leave and were often looked down upon by residents of New Domino. There only thing connecting Satellite and New Domino was a single pipeline used for transporting waste. In Satellite, Rex Goodwin, anonymous to people at the time, began unauthorized construction of Daedalus Bridge to connect to New Domino. He soon became a wanted man and while fleeing police, he attempted to fly his Duel Runner from the bridge to New Domino. He survived the incident, losing his arm in the process. In New Domino, he became director of Sector Security and ensured that Satellite remained isolated. Goodwin claimed this was to cleanse New Domino of evil, making it a Utopia. He later claimed it was because the gateway to the Netherworld was in Satellite and it had to potential to awaken the Dark Signers, whom he wanted to keep out of the city. 17 years after the Zero Reverse, the Signers and Dark Signers waged battles in the city materializing the Earthbound Immortals and Signer Dragons through Duel Monsters cards. Goodwin hosted the Fortune Cup tournament in New Domino to bring the Signers together. The Earthbound Immortals resurrected and possessed people as they died with unfinished business, particularly a lust for revenge. Despite the separation of Satellite and New Domino City, the Dark Signers entered New Domino. Among the battles involving the Dark Signers, was the destruction of the Arcadia Movement building, which was caused by attacks from Earthbound Immortals. Goodwin managed to become both a Signer and Dark Signer, erected the Stairway to the Dragon Star in the city and awakened the King of the Netherworld, which began to make its way towards the stairway. However Goodwin was defeated by the Signers and the Crimson Dragon destroyed the King. Following the defeat of the Dark Signers, Satellite and New Domino City became connected with a network of bridges and residents were free to travel between the two areas. The World Racing Grand Prix (WRGP) took place in New Domino City. Iliaster time travelers from 22XX, Z-one, Aporia and Antinomy used this tournament as a chance to complete the Grand Design. Aporia's embodiments, Jakob, Primo and Lester, used falsification of history to change time, erasing the existence of Momentum Express Development Organization and entering themselves into the WRGP. They were defeated in the finals, but succeeded in completing the Grand Design, allowing the Divine Temple to descend on the city, with the intent of destroying it. An evacuation of the city was ordered. However the Signers boarded the Divine Temple and defeated Antinomy, Aporia and Z-one. Z-one then sacrificed his life to reverse the rotation of the temple's Ener-D reactor stopping the descent. Manga Domino City was split into the deprived Satellite island and the wealthy New Domino City. Rex Goodwin organized the D1 Grand Prix and had the first stage take place in New Domino and the second stage take place in Satellite. 22XX The following events were erased after Z-one's attempt to change history. In the 23rd century,twitter.com katsuono (Katsumi Ono) at 4:20 February 24, 2011 (GMT) Domino had a number of structures floating midair. The city used a lot more Ener-D and Synchro Summons, evolving quickly. According to Aporia, people became corrupt as a result, causing the Meklord Emperor invasion. The Meklords attacked the planet and began wiping out humanity. One of the survivors, Z-one managed to modify his own body and mind, to make himself look and act like Yusei Fudo. He began leading a large group of survivors, discouraging their corruptness, causing the Meklords to refrain from attacking them. However the people's negativity caused a destructive negative Ener-D rotation and Meklords began to self-destruct. This killed many of the survivors and caused damage to Z-one's head device, causing him to act less like Yusei and give up on his old plan. Over the next few decades, Z-one worked on a way to undo the apocalyptic events. He recruited fellow survivors Antinomy, Paradox and Aporia over this time and outlived all of them. He found a way to travel back in time and constructed the Divine Temple with the remains of Satellite. Paradox reconstruction back to through various eras to collect equipment to try and kill Duel Monsters creator Pegasus in Domino City in the 1990s. He sent himself and the reconstructions of Antinomy and Aporia back to 20XX to try and destroy Domino City with the Divine Temple. Services Emergency Domino has a police department and prison, Domino City Jail. Yami Yugi aided the department in capturing the Playing Card Bomber. In the first series anime, he also aided them in capturing Jiro the Jorogumo. In New Domino City, the police department is Sector Security. Alongside standard law enforcement responsibilities, they must also ensure that Satellite residents do not enter New Domino. Duel Chasers are Securities mounted on Duel Runners, when it is necessary to Turbo Duel a criminal to take them into custody. Initially Satellite residents were not allowed to become Securities, but that rule changed after the unification of Satellite and New Domino. Highway patrollers are similar to Duel Chasers and enforce laws on highways, using Turbo Duels when necessary. The Security Bureau is led by a director, who also has some role in governing the city. Criminals are branded with criminal marks are were usually sent to either Satellite or The Facility for rehabilitation. The fire department put out the fire at the Black Clown that Mr. Clown started while stealing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. (In the anime, it was a warehouse Keith burned while stealing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.) Domino has at least three hospitals, one of which is in Satellite. * Domino City Hospital * Domino General Hospital * Puzzle Hospital Recreation By 20XX, Duel Monsters had become the primary source of entertainment in the city. Famous Duel Monsters players from Domino City include Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Team 5D's. The Duel Monsters tournaments Battle City, Fortune Cup, World Racing Grand Prix and the D1 Grand Prix all took place in Domino City. Facilities for playing Duel Monsters in the city include the Duel Monsters Center, Kaiba Dome, Kaiba Land, Daimon Area, Memorial Circuit and the highways, which become open for Turbo Duels. The following restaurants are or have been in the city. * Almondo * Bootleg * Beef Bowl * Burgerpalooza * Cafe la Geen * Calorie Burger * Domino Coffee * Space Burger * J'z The following shops are or have been in the city. * Black Clown * Domino Mart * Domino Pharmacy * Junky Scorpion * Kame Game * KN Store * Mizuno Jewelry Shop * Poppo Time * R.A. Market * Rathie's shop * RPG Hobby Trading Cards Domino has had numerous other recreational buildings. * Abandoned amusement park * American Club * Big Web * Domino City Aquarium * Domino City Museum * Domino Park * Game Paradise * Karaoke bar * Party Hall Education Domino has at least two high schools, Domino High and Rintama High. It has a university, Domino University. By 20XX, it has a Duel Academy, where Duel Monsters is part of the curriculum. Transport Domino has at least one railway station. The city is built on a coastal area, so it has numerous ships come to and from the city. This included the ship that went to Duelist Kingdom from Domino Pier. In 20XX, Domino has a number of highways connection major parts of the city. Initially no bridges connected Satellite and New Domino. After the defeat of the Dark Signers, numerous bridges were built in place, including the completion of the legendary Daedalus Bridge. The bridges and highways become open to Turbo Duelists. When people engage in Turbo Duels, a portion of the bridge and highway network will be shut off and traffic redirected, effectively creating a circuit for the Duelists. Central Domino Tunnel is a tunnel granting faster access in the central part of the city. Businesses Numerous businesses have establishments in Domino City. These include: * Arcadia Movement * Blackbird Delivery * Cleaning Yoneda * Domino Bank * Momentum Express * R.R.D. * Sector Security * Ushijima Finance References Category:Cities